


I Won't Let You Touch My Meister

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Soul Eater crossover, Swear Words, but it's endearing, lots of swear words, meister!Gray, these losers worry about each other too much, weapon!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's picking on his friend's meister and Gray ain't having it. Rustyrose and Zancrow are a shitty pair, and Natsu isn't going to let them hurt his (beloved) meister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Touch My Meister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



“Meet me out back when you’re done?” Gray looked back over his shoulder, waiting on a response.

A smile curled the edges of Natsu’s mouth. He’d heard rumours of meisters who constantly ordered their weapons around. He was glad that Gray didn’t seem to want that kind of partnership.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be more than a few minutes behind you.” Gray simply gave him a nod before walking out the door.

“Please just leave me alone,” a small voice cried.

Lucy?

“Not so tough without your horny weapon partner, are ya?” Another familiar voice snarled.

“Aren’t you tired of this yet, Zancrow?”

Gray’s brow tensed. He knew Rustyrose and his partner were shitheads the moment he laid eyes on them. 

He ran around the corner to find Lucy backed against the wall with one of Zancrow’s arms on either side of her head.

“Oi! Leave her alone!” Red eyes narrowed as they regarded him and he pushed off of the wall and stomped over to where Gray stood.

“Or else what, pretty boy?”

Gray looked past him at the meister still shaking against the building. “You all right?” She simply nodded, throat too tight to respond. “Good. Get going, okay? I’ll handle this.”

He got a quiet _thank you_ in return before Lucy ran back in the direction he had come from.

“Hey, you scared off my date!” Zancrow growled.

“You’re a real creep, you know that?”

“I tried to tell him…” Rustyrose began, shoulders lifting in a shrug. Zancrow shot his meister a dirty look. It was starting to feel like he never had his back.

Gray ignored the malicious tension he felt and turned stormy blue eyes on Rustyrose, “It doesn’t matter what you told him. You didn’t stop him. You aren’t much better than he is. You two are made for each other.”

“What did you just say?” Rustyrose growled, hand flexing. Zancrow’s body took on a luminescent glow, itching to shift into his demon lantern form.

“You heard me. You two are nothing but bullies, picking on Lucy when Loke’s at home sick. She just started here a week ago. She hardly knows anything about being a meister let alone defending herself without her weapon. You’re fucking cowards.”

“That’s it!” Rustyrose snapped. “Zancrow!" 

The weapon’s sharp teeth bared in a sadistic grin before a flash of white took his human form and left a black lantern with a red chain in it’s wake.

Gray heard the window above him fling open and crash against the wall, "What the hell do you think you’re doing, Rusty?!” Natsu bellowed. 

Gray didn’t have to look at him to know there was a murderous glare on his face. He could feel the rage in Natsu’s soul wavelength. He could feel the protective nature in those waves all around him, encompassing him in a way that made him feel safer than he ever had.

“You’re too late, Dragneel!” Rustyrose cackled. “Your precious meister will be a pile of broken bones before you can get down here!”

The silver haired tech dropped the lantern from his grasp and began to swing it in circles by the chain, faster and faster, gaining momentum with each turn. “You’re gonna learn your lesson the hard way, Fullbuster.” Zancrow’s metallic voice threatened.

“It’s going to be a real pleasure teaching you, too!” Rustyrose chimed in.

The black lantern came up over his shoulder once more and Rustyrose let it fly forward, arcing over his head and coming straight for Gray.

Gray didn’t flinch. He knew he had nothing to fear. He could hear steel sailing through the air, coming right for him.

He reached his arm out and caught the black scythe, letting it rotate once around his hand before holding it steady in front of him.

The lantern crashed into the blade, and with a flick of his wrist and a grin on his face, Gray sent it hurling back at it’s wielder. 

He laughed when Rusty’s own weapon smashed into his nose and broke his designer shades. Natsu’s grinning face flashed on the dark blade, vibrant eyes matching the sliver of green on the tip. He looked at Gray with such pride he could feel their soul waves wanting to connect and amplify each other.

He felt the thrum of resonance lick at his soul and had to physically repress the urge to come together with Natsu in the most intimate way possible.

“You fucking prick!” Rustyrose snapped. Gray had to bite his lip at the sight of blood pouring from his nose.

“Why didn’t you dodge, dumb ass?” Zancrow bitched.

“Even if that pink haired punk transformed I didn’t think he’d land anywhere near Fullbuster! They’ve only been in school a month, how the fuck do they have that kind of precision?!”

Gray arched a brow. These two were entertaining to say the least. He took a deep breath. He concentrated on the way his wavelength flowed easily with Natsu’s and it relaxed him enough to channel his soul perception.

Rustyrose had a very arrogant and self-centred soul. That wasn’t surprising, neither was what he saw with Zancrow’s. But it _was_ disturbing. Zancrow’s soul was extremely violent and thirsty for power. Those were two qualities a soul usually held before they strayed from the human path and began to walk the path of becoming a kishin.

These two were no good for each other. Their wavelengths were barely compatible enough to fight together. What was worse, they were feeding off of each other, egging the other on with no intention of helping one another get better –

“Why the fuck do I feel so weird?” Rustyrose eyed Gray curiously. “Why are you looking at me funny?”

“He has soul perception.” Zancrow reminded him, soul flaring with anger.

“Mind your own business, kid!” 

Rustyrose grabbed the lantern by the top handle and a smirk crossed his face.

“As interesting as their souls may be, you need to keep your head in the game!” Natsu urged. “I think he’s going to –”

Exactly as Natsu had thought, Rustyrose pulled back on the chain and a stream of black flames shot out at them.

Gray could practically hear what Natsu was thinking. _‘Match our wills, and movement will come without any added force!’_

He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He opened his hand and balanced Natsu on his outstretched palm. The pulse of Natsu’s soul slowed as he focused on the Gray’s wavelength. Moments like this showed how far they’d come as partners and could only make them stronger in the end.

Natsu began to move, revolving around Gray’s hand, twirling faster and faster, snuffing out the flames before they could touch his meister.

Rustyrose let out a cry of frustration before hurling the black lantern at Gray once again. Gray gripped the shaft of his scythe and blocked it effortlessly. 

“Feel that, Natsu?”

“Yeah, they’re pissed. They don’t fight well when they’re angry. Their wavelengths are starting to clash.”

“Fuck you!” The pair screeched in unison.

Rose started swinging Zancrow in a figure 8 motion, stepping closer, threats of violence dancing in his eyes.

With each advancing step Rusty took, Gray took one back, twisting and turning his hands to block every strike thrown his way.

Natsu’s face appeared on the blade once again, “Gray, watch your step you’re gonna land in the –”

Gray’s foot slipped into the pothole behind him and he flailed for a brief second before landing on his back. “Shit!” He held Natsu above him, making sure not to let his weapon hit the ground.

“Gray,” Natsu frantically called out, “block!”

“Game over, kid!” Rustyrose chuckled before swinging his partner over his head full force.

There was no time to move Natsu’s blade in the way, the dark haired tech settled for taking the brunt of the blow with the handle.

If he timed it right, Zancrow’s lantern would hit…  _now!_ He moved to divert the demon weapon’s path, a gasp escaping his mouth when the chain extended and the lantern kept moving forward.

Gray shoved his weapon up with as much force as he could and watched as the chain began to wrap around the shaft, pulling the lantern further away from him with every turn it made around his scythe.

Rustyrose didn’t give him time to react. He yanked him to his feet and pulled him forward. Gray tugged back, trying to keep his ground. He knew Rustyrose kept regular weapons on him at all times and grew wary of the brass knuckles on his hands.

“Now, Zancrow!” The meister ordered.

The authoritative tone worked it’s way under his skin. It never bothered him before, why did it start pissing him off now? It was something about the duo in front of him, the way the meister didn’t give off the vibe that he needed to control his weapon, the way they seemed to work as a team when he and Rustyrose never did.

“ _ZANCROW!_ ”

Shit, he had to lose that train of thought. It was distracting him. He needed to do as told. That simple thought made his blood boil. _'Leave your emotions at home,’_ Rusty’s advice surfaced, and irritated where it usually soothed.

“On it!” Steam rolled off of the red chain wrapped around Natsu, Gray could feel the heat it gave off from a foot away.

“Natsu! Are you okay?!” Gray asked with barely concealed panic.

“Yeah, I’m good! It doesn’t hurt! But I feel my handle getting really hot!”

He didn’t need to be told. The chain had spiked Natsu’s temperature to painful heights. Gray’s flesh began to sizzle as he fought through the pain to hold on.

“Hey! That sound, Gray that’s gotta hurt!” Natsu yelled. “You’re burning your hands, aren’t you? Stop! Let me go!” Guilt surged through his system. He was hurting his partner!

“No!” Gray bellowed back. “You get hurt when I drop you! I’m not doing that!” There was no way in _hell_. He’d rather take the damage.

Natsu struggled to shift back into his human form, but Zancrow wasn’t allowing it. He was trapping him in his weapon state. Natsu was panting for breath, fighting to get a hold of that pull deep inside of him that would let him transform back, that would let him help his partner. He cursed the blond weapon, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad! Drop me, damn it!” Natsu argued. Rustyrose was stronger than he looked and was pulling Gray closer by the second, shit eating grin on his face. The asshole was enjoying watching them struggle!

“Are you deaf? I refuse! I know your bones ache for days after you’ve been dropped on concrete! I’m not doing that to you if I can help it, dumb ass!” Gray gripped his weapon harder, desperation rolling through his wavelength. How many times had Natsu protected him? Shielded him from harm? It was the least he could fucking do.

Zancrow felt a stab of irritation and a swarm of rage when he remembered all the times Rusty had tossed him aside in the middle of a fight without so much as a second thought. Slowly but surely, he began to lower the temperature in his chain. _'Fuck this guy.’_

“You stubborn bastard!” Natsu raged, “You need your hands more than I need my bones!”

Those words stung more than he had expected. “How the hell can you even say that?!” Gray gritted through his teeth.

Natsu let out a growl of frustration. He put everything he had into one last effort to shift back. Rustyrose was within the perfect distance, if he could just…

Natsu’s blade shone a bright white, and his torso formed out it’s base. He had a look of triumph in his bright, green eyes as he enjoyed the stunned expression of the lantern-meister.

He cocked his fist back and threw it into his nose, letting the other swing around and deliver a blow to his ear.

Disoriented, Rustyrose lost his grip on Zancrow’s chain and fell backwards. Gray shook the demon lantern off of Natsu while he transformed back into his full weapon form.

Gray took a moment to smile at his weapon partner. The boy was hardheaded and stubborn, but he was fucking brilliant.

There was a flash of light and Zancrow stood in his human form, rubbing at his arms and his now-sore joints.  
“Help me up, stupid!” Rustyrose demanded. Zancrow stood still for a moment, contemplating what to do. “That’s an order!”

His brows furrowed together and he looked from the tech on the ground to the one holding his partner and grinning at him with sheer admiration.

To Rusty’s surprise, the weapon shook his head before walking away. “We’re through.”

“Yo!” Gray called after him.

He didn’t turn back, simply stopped in his tracks and waited.

“Stay the hell away from Lucy.”

He gave a nod of his head and continued on his way.

“Well, it looks like we’re done here.” Natsu said before transitioning back. He landed on his feet with a smile.

“I guess so.” Gray shrugged. “Ready to head to the training grounds?”

“Does that not count as training?” Natsu laughed as he began to follow his partner towards the forest.

“Hey!” Rustyrose clambered to his feet. “This isn’t over!” He ran towards them, fist clenched, brass knuckles shining in the afternoon sun.

Gray threw a look over his shoulder in time to see the death glare on his face before Natsu was stepping in front of him.

A _crack_ sounded in the air as Rustyrose made contact with Natsu’s torso.

Green eyes darkened in anger. “I won’t let you touch my meister.” He growled. 

He threw one last punch at his jaw, watching in satisfaction as the technician crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

“Natsu,” Gray said softly.

The pink haired weapon turned his head, signature grin on his face despite the pain radiating through his midsection. He gripped his side and winced.

“What’s wrong?” Gray questioned immediately.

“Uh… I think he may have cracked a rib or two. They might be broken, who knows?”

“Idiot!” Gray huffed. “Why didn’t you just transform? I could have blocked him!”

“Do you know how exhausting it was trying to transform when Zancrow basically had me imprisoned?”

“That’s what that weird energy was?! For the love of Death…”

Natsu threw his head back and laughed, stopping Gray’s lecture before it started.

“Tch. Moron. Let’s get you to Porlyusica.”

Natsu complained the entire way about how cranky their school nurse was but Gray hardly heard a single word he said.

All he could hear were Natsu’s words echoing in his mind, _'I won’t let you touch my meister!’_

It was in that moment Gray knew that he had chosen the right partner. A quick peek at his soul confirmed it. His weapon was something special.

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered fight scenes make me want to rip my hair out, throw my phone, and take a shot of whiskey, in that exact order.


End file.
